1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,527,579 discloses a connector with a housing formed from a synthetic resin. Cavities are formed in the housing and resin locks extend along inner walls of the cavities. Terminal fittings can be inserted into the cavities and are held by the locks.
The terminal fitting is inserted into the cavity of the above-described connector by holding a wire. The lock deforms resiliently at an intermediate stage of the insertion and slides in contact with the outer surface of the terminal fitting. Thus, an insertion resistance is created due to friction between the lock and the terminal fitting. A clearance is defined between the inner wall of the cavity and the outer surface of the terminal fitting to reduce a sliding resistance between the inner wall of the cavity and the terminal fitting. However, the clearance between the cavity and the terminal fitting causes the terminal fitting to shake in the cavity. The clearance takes substantially the same dimensions regardless of the size of the connector. Thus, an angle of inclination of the terminal fitting during shaking is relatively small if the connector and the terminal fitting are large. Accordingly, shaking does not hinder the contact while mating large terminal fittings. However, an angle of inclination of the terminal fittings during shaking is relatively large for a miniature connector, and such shaking can hinder the contact while mating small terminal fittings.
The invention was developed in view of the above problem, and an object thereof is to suppress the inclination of a terminal fitting in a cavity.